


home

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Top Yoo Kihyun, soft stuff, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: hoseok comes home.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> holy FUCK he’s back ;—; kind of. it’s enough to know he’s been cleared and i am so fucking happy that i had to do Something and here we are some soft squishy kiho!  
> okay. college au. hoseokkie is coming home from studying abroad in america! more specifically he is returning from studying abroad in oregon, because i love oregon and have fond memories of oregon. i hope i got the time differences right haha. please enjoy this!  
> also, i decided on kihyun because papa b said kiho!!!! thank you papa b i love you :D this one is also for you because you listen to me ramble about ideas all the time and encourage me too

hoseok is so tired. it’s only 9 pm now, back home in seoul, but he’s waiting in an airport terminal, waiting to get home. here, in oregon, where he’s been living for the past year, studying abroad, it’s 5 am. he’s been waiting in the terminal for what feels like hours. his eyes feel gritty and dry from lack of sleep, and kihyun is probably getting ready for bed at this time. 

kihyun. 

by this time tomorrow, hoseok will be in kihyun’s arms, happy and comfortable and safe again. home is not just south korea, home is the little apartment he shares with kihyun. home is curling up in kihyun’s arms. home is yoo kihyun. 

hoseok can’t wait to go home. 

another ten minutes of waiting, of scrolling endlessly through the apps on his phone as he tries not to fall asleep, and then his flight is called. boarding goes by, the plane takes off, and hoseok finds himself on his way home.  _ finally _ . 

he’s one step closer to being reunited with kihyun. 

hoseok sleeps until the plane lands, fifteen hours of sweet uninterrupted dreams of kihyun. how cheesy, how silly, to be dreaming of his lover like a lovesick fool, but hoseok can’t help it. reunion is so close he can almost taste it. 

—

once the plane lands, it takes forever to get through security and the baggage claim and all of the things hoseok has to do before he can leave to go home. the minutes tick by like molasses, tauntingly slow. it seems like once hoseok needs things to be speedy, time slows down. he waits impatiently, checking the time so often that he has to force himself to put his phone away. 

after what feels like an eternity and a half, hoseok leaves the airport. he rejoices internally. 

it’s bright outside, only early afternoon when hoseok unlocks his car. he’s no longer used to the time zone, having spent a year away from home, and he finds that his body is tired, despite the fact that he slept through the flight. maybe kihyun will be agreeable to a nap once he’s back in their apartment. 

traffic isn’t too bad, and hoseok thanks his lucky stars. he’s able to get from the airport to the apartment he and kihyun share in record time (without breaking any traffic laws). as hoseok gathers his luggage and fumbles with his keys, he’s so excited that he’s trembling. eventually, he decides to bring his luggage up to the door, then to unlock it. it makes the most sense, at least he thinks so. as long as he gets inside, it doesn’t matter. 

—

kihyun isn’t home. he’s left a note on the bed, short and sweet, welcoming hoseok back, letting him know that he’s got a project to finish up and that he’s at the library, and telling hoseok to please sleep once he unpacks. hoseok brings his luggage in, leaves it in the living room area, and decides to nap first. 

he’s awoken from the nap, a pleasant one at that, by the banging of the door slamming shut. it’s an abrupt awakening, leaving hoseok’s heart racing as he struggles to identify his surroundings. 

“hey,” he rolls over and comes face to face with kihyun, who’s grinning like a fool.a very cute, loving fool. 

hoseok screams– softly, very softly– and launches himself into kihyun’s arms. kihyun laughs, loud and happy, and hugs him tightly. 

“i missed you so much,” he whines, clutching at kihyun rather desperately. kihyun squeezes him in response. 

“there’s no need for that now,” he tells hoseok before the older can start sniffling. “you’re home now, tell me everything.” so hoseok does. 

he tells kihyun about how hard it was to get used to the time difference, how he slept through his first day of classes and cried to the american student who was housing him about it. he tells kihyun about all the places he went, the libraries, the tiny coffee shops and bakeries, the beaches and winchester bay. 

“i met this really sweet old lady, she let me pick raspberries from her garden. she let me visit all the time, too! every time i went over there i’d do homework and listen to her stories and she always had cookies! it was like having a grandmother away from home.” hoseok smiles fondly as he recalls the fond memories he’d made. kihyun listens intently, holding on to hoseok’s every word. 

“there was this little donut shop that i went to a lot, i think you’d really like it, ki.” hoseok rolls over, laying facedown on the bed. his words are muffled until he turns his head to look at kihyun. “it’s called the sugar shack, they have all kinds of stuff, donuts and muffins and scones and shit. they had this one donut, oh man, it was amazing. it was shaped like a foot and really long, and it was filled with cream... they called it the bigfoot, like the cryptid.” 

“the big hairy guy?” kihyun makes himself comfortable all snuggled up next to hoseok. 

“yeah, that one. i think we should go together sometime, so i can take you to all the places i went!” hoseok is already planning, excited to show kihyun around. 

“baby, you just came home from a yearlong trip.. we can talk about this later, okay?” kihyun leans in for a kiss, one that hoseok is happy to give. 

they kiss for what feels like forever, basking in the closeness of each other, taking comfort in being together after a year of nothing but video chats, text messages, selfies, and the occasional sexting session when either of them were feeling needier. it feels good to be in each other’s arms again, and neither hoseok nor kihyun will be letting go anytime soon. 

it’s soft and sweet and full of love, innocent and chaste and gentle, everything that hoseok has been missing. he missed kihyun so much, in every little way, from the way he kisses to the walnutty scrunch of his chin when he’s frustrated. he missed being with kihyun, plain and simple. 

“i missed you so much, seokkie,” kihyun mumbles, hugging hoseok close. “i missed everything about you, i missed being with you and going places with you, and i missed kissing you and loving you– you know what i mean?” 

“you mean you missed fucking me?” hoseok raises a brow. 

“no!” kihyun screeches, face flushing. “i mean i missed making love to you!”

“you would.” 

“we can do it right now, if you want.” kihyun says, completely serious. “i mean, we haven’t been intimate since you left, so.. just say the word and we can.” 

hoseok considers. “sure,” he says. “lube me up, daddy, let’s get this show in the road.”

“i changed my mind,” kihyun decides. “i’m not going to have sex with you if yo say things like that.” hoseok cackles. “i hate you.”

“no you don’t,” hoseok whines. “you love me! please demonstrate how much you love me, ki. let’s do it.” 

“fine,” kihyun agrees readily. he’s so whipped. 

and so, to celebrate hoseok’s triumphant return home, they make love. it’s soft and sweet and gentle– they’re more focused on kissing and being close than the actual act of having sex. the whole ordeal is soft and, in hoseok’s opinion, a little bit magical, because it’s been so long and kihyun’s dick is even better than he remembered, but that’s really beside the point. 

the point is that he’s home, wrapped up in kihyun’s arms. he’s home, and it’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK BUNNY IS BACK I LOVE HIM!!!!!


End file.
